A Slave Named Amy
by Jade Limill
Summary: Amy is a runaway slave, and she somehow made it to Rivendell. . .but her former master will not give her up. He will search for his prize until the end of time. . . . Now Complete!
1. Default Chapter

A Slave Named Amy by Jade Limill  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, with the exception of Amy and Lord Derrick, and Nimrome. And a great imagination, combined with the need for mental help.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amy ran through the forest. She had been running for the past three days without stopping. She was running from Lord Derrick, her owner. Amy was a slave. She had been responsible for piking the reeds that made baskets and furniture. No one had ever escaped Lord Derrick before. But then, no one had ever been able to talk to animals like Amy could, either.  
  
"He's almost to the edge of the fir trees, Amy," her falcon-friend said.  
  
"Thanks Stormwing, now I only have to figure out how far back that is. Why can't you just tell me in miles?" Amy gasped out.  
  
"It is hard for me to tell what a mile is," he replied. "But you should try to go faster. He is catching up."  
  
Amy obediently ran faster. The forest was giving way to a valley. In the valley was a city, made entirely of wood. She knew it to be Rivendell. It was a legend among the slaves. It was said that whoever reached there had a safe haven. If they got past the guards.  
  
Two dark-haired elves dropped down in front of her, and she ran into them, falling down. They would be the guards she had to get past.  
  
What do you want in Rivendell?" One asked. Amy thought it best to tell the truth.  
  
"I come for safe haven from Lord Derrick," she answered. They remained impassive.  
  
"Who is this Lord Derrick?" The other one inquired.  
  
"He is the man who owns me. I ran away, and he will kill me if he catches me." The two argued a little in elvish and finally reached an agreement.  
  
"Lindir will take you to Imladris. Be quick, I will hold this Lord Derrick off," the first one said.  
  
The other one, Lindir, helped Amy up and took her and, leading her towards the city. Amy got to the borders before she collapsed.   
  
"When was the last time you ate?" Lindir asked.  
  
"Four days ago, maybe longer."  
  
"And when did you last sleep?" He asked.  
  
"I can't remember," Amy admitted softly.  
  
Lindir picked her up and carried her into the biggest house, where he set her down on a bed and left.  
  
He came back a few minutes later, with a tray laden with food. He set it down and handed her a bowl of broth. She almost dumped it on herself because she was shaking so bad.  
  
he quickly took the broth from her and spooned a little into her mouth. She thought she would be sick. her stomach hurt, it was rejecting food after being so long without. After the bowl was empty, she felt tired.  
  
He drugged me' she thought to herself.  
  
"I didn't have to," he responded to her thought as if she had said it out loud.  
  
Lord Derrick had been following Amy for three days. He knew she hadn't stopped, and she would collapse soon.  
  
An elf dropped down in front of him. The elf had black hair spilling over his shoulders, with dark eyes to match.  
  
"What business have you in Riven dell?" The elf asked.  
  
"I have come for my slave, a teenage girl with wild brown hair. Have you seen her?"  
  
"She is not near Rivendell. Slave owners are not welcome here. Go now," the elf said.  
  
"I know she came through here. She is my property, and I demand to know where she is! I know you have seen her and I demand you give her back!" Lord Derrick demanded.  
  
"No," the elf replied evenly. He never saw the knife coming.  
  
Lord Derrick continued on his way towards Amy.  
  
A/N: Uh-oh. In case you haven't guessed yet, the elf is now dead.  
  
Also, there will be nine chapters in this story, and I will update whenever I have time. This story is completely written, but it's not typed up yet. Please people, no flames, but please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Slave Named Amy By Jade Limill  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amy woke slowly. The sunlight streamed through the glass-less windows onto her bed. The walls were creamed colored and there were plants on the window sill.  
  
"Ah, you are awake. You have been asleep for two days," a voice said from the corner. She looked over to see Lindir sitting there.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked him.  
  
"You are in Imladris, in the Last Homely House. I am Lindir, though I do not know your name," he answered.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you," she responded, smiling a little as her stomach rumbled.  
  
"Here, eat something," he said, handing her some fruit from a tray by her bed.  
  
Lindir was disturbed when she stopped be fore the plate was even half empty. She did not eat as much as she should after such a long flight.  
  
Actually, he was worried about more than that. Nimrome, his brother, had been on border patrol and had not yet returned. He should have been back the day before. If he was not back before daybreak, he would ask Lord Elrond to send out a search party.  
  
"You are finished already?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm quite full, I can't remember when I ever had this much to eat," she replied. He was shocked. He had brought a small tray from the kitchen. It was only fit for a snack, and the girl acted like half was a full meal!  
  
Lindir felt weak. The search party had returned, with Nimrome's body. Lindir was sure that his brother would still be alive if he had refused to take Amy and made him go instead.  
  
He walked to Amy's room. He found her standing her standing by the window, talking to a falcon. It was impressive in itself that a falcon had even come close to her, that they were having a conversation was unthinkable.  
  
It was a high honor for a falcon to come to someone. Amy turned around and saw him.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed," he said, bowing to the falcon, who nodded his head in return.  
  
"Stormwing told me about your companion," she replied, getting back in bed. "I am very sorry for your loss. I shouldn't have come."  
  
The falcon, Stormwing squawked something he couldn't understand, but Amy obviously could, because it seemed that the sheet became very interesting suddenly.  
  
"That's not true! You came here and escaped a life of slavery. Anyways, a falcon stays by your side, and anyone to ever do that is honored in any elven realm. Do you actually understand her?"  
  
"Yes, as well as any other animal. It is a gift I have, to talk to and understand them," she said.  
  
"How did you manage to escape when Nimrome couldn't? It seems impossible that you got this far."  
  
"It started when I was eight years old, almost ten years ago. . ." She started her tale, while Stormwing came over and perched next to her.  
  
Flashback   
  
Amy walked into the wooden hut that was home to her mother, father, her, and her baby brother, Meiko. It was time to go to bed. Everyone slept when the sun went down and woke when it came up. Everyone slipped into their beds and fell asleep.  
  
Later that night, Amy awoke, choking on smoke. She ran out into the night, and straight into a big, hairy, huge man holding a curved sword and a torch.  
  
She started to run away, but he threw the torch in her hut, which was already on fire, and caught her with his free hand. She kicked and bit him, but it did no good. He tied her up with a line of villagers, all young women, girls and little boys.  
  
They came to Lord Derrick's home a week later. He assigned work to each of them. Over the next few weeks, many tried to escape. lord Derrick himself hunted them down one by one. None escaped, and those brought back were cruelly punished.  
  
One day, Amy thought of a way to get free. Or at least get many people free.  
  
She rallied together ten people, and sent of four people in different directions. While Lord Derrick went after them, the other five fled, and a day later, Amy did also. She ran three straight days without stopping except for a few sips of water, until she reached Rivendell.  
  
End Flashback   
  
". . . So that's how I came here. Stormwing gave me directions," Amy ended.  
  
"You were in slavery for ten years before you tried to escape?" Lindir asked.  
  
"Yes. I was not strong enough before then to do anything except make plans. I wanted to be sure I could make it before I tried. I did not want to be punished if I was brought back," Amy replied.  
  
"You are lucky to have a friend who cares about you so much. How did you meet?" He asked.  
  
"Stormwing had fallen out of his nest when I found him, and poachers had captured his parents, so I adopted him. Lord Derrick didn't know, but he hates Stormwing. I was twelve years old when I found him," Amy answered.  
  
"You should eat something now. I will get some food," Lindir said as he stood up.  
  
"food? Now? But it's only midday. I usually do not eat until after dusk," Amy said, confused.  
  
"Well, will you try to eat? I think you are too thin, by far." Stormwing squawked in agreement to Lindir's statement.  
  
"You are both right. I will try to eat something. I am a little thin, I guess," Amy stated.  
  
"Would you like to eat in the Great Hall or here?" He asked.  
  
"In here, if it's not too much trouble, I mean. I don't want to be a bother," Amy replied.  
  
"No trouble at all. I'll get some food for you," Lindir said, standing and bowing to the falcon as he left.  
  
He headed to the kitchen and passed two elves rigging a bucket of red dye outside of Glorfindel's door. He made a mental note to warn the Balrog-Slayer of the danger of entering his room. Lindir got a tray of fruit and went back to the healing wing, where Amy was.  
  
He came in to a very funny scene. The two elves from earlier, Elrohir and Elladan, were trying to coax Stormwing to come over to them, with an amused Amy looking on.  
  
"Are you having fun?" Lindir asked the twins, as he bowed to Storming.  
  
"Hello, lindir. We were only saying hello to a beautiful girl. We'll just be going now, bye!" Elladan said as they backed out of the room. Stormwing said something in return.  
  
"I know, they were nice," Amy replied. "Will you eat with me, Lindir? There is so much food here."  
  
"I would be honored," he answered as he sat down.  
  
"You know what it means, now that your companion is dead, don't you?" Amy asked. "It means Lord derrick is in the valley."  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter explains a few things that needed explaining. I'm trying to keep this away from being a Mary-Sue, but that may be impossible. Please review, but if you do, please be civil! No flames! And feel free to tell me to up the rating if you feel uncomfortable with it at any time. Thank you!  
  
Replies:  
  
Meghan- that's pretty much the idea. Not that they liked him at first either.  
  
Melanie Greenleaf- I really don't try to put cliffhangers on here, but they keep on popping up anyway!  
  
Almost Funny- Thanks. I hope I put enough background in this chapter.  
  
Christina- I couldn't come up with good enough names, so I had to use english ones. The idea with English names is that they live in a totally different culture than other humans. I'm trying to slow things down a bit, really, I am.  
  
Shadowgirl1- Thanks for being my first reviewer! I will try to put more detail in, but I usually describe each thread on a dress and nothing on the background. my friends are trying to help me with that. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Slave named Amy  
by Jade Limill  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lord Derrick crept out as the fifth patrol that afternoon passed him. He was starting to think that they had tightened up security in the past two days. He finally reached the edge of the city. He decided to watch for the rest of the day to see if he could find out where his prize was staying. If he could avoid her bird.  
  
He was nearly about to give up, whenhe heard a pair of twins talking about a girl with a falcon. He followed them to the biggest house.  
  
That night, he looked in each window until he found her asleep.  
  
"Sleep, while you still can little Amy," Lord Derrick said softly. "For I /will/ have you back."  
  
  
  
"Lord Derrick was here last night," Storemwing commented to Amy after breakfast. The twins were once again trying to get the falcon to come over to them, this time with deer jerky. "Do you want to tell them that falcons don't eat deer? They are too big for us.  
  
"Not really. Are you sure it was him and not someone else?" Amy replied.  
  
"Sure as it is bad hunting at night. He said sleep while you still can little Amy, for I will have you back.' I tried to get his eyes, but he was gone when I got there. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, now you're trembling like a mouse at breakfast." Elladan and Elrohir asked Amy what was wrong, offering to get a healer.  
  
"No, I'm fine, really," she said, smiling weakly. "It's just something Stormwing told me. Oh, and falcons don't eat deer. If you asked nicely enough he would just come over to you."  
  
"Thank you," one said, smiling. "May I ask what the Lord Falcon does eat?"  
  
"Mice, rabbits, or any small game," Amy translated.  
  
"We thank you, the other one said, "I am going to get something for the Lord Falcon to eat."  
  
"How am I supposed to tell the two of you apart?" She asked when he left.  
  
"My brother Elladan, always wears three braids and I only wear two," he responded. "Oh, and we switch every three days to create havoc. We switch tomorrow."  
  
"Why did you tell me about the switching, I don't think it would cause to much havoc if everyone knows about it."  
  
"We don't tell any one that unless they ask, and mostly they don't," Elrohir explained. "So we are still able to cause trouble."  
  
Elladan came in with the stew. He brought four bowls, three of stew, and one with only rabbit meat in it. He handed the bowl of rabbit meat to Amy, who set it beside Stormwing as other bowls were passed out.  
  
"Tell the twins I said thank you," Stormwing said.  
  
"You are most welcome, Lord Falcon," Elladan said after Amy translated.  
  
"I would like to be called Stormwing. tell them that."  
  
"We would be honored to call you Stormwing," Elrohir replied to Amy's translation.  
  
A/N: Short, I know, but please review. Your reviews make me write! Oh, and please be civil, no flames. If you fel at any time that this rating should go up, please say so, so that I may up it. thank you.  
  
Replies:  
  
demee- Thanks, but since some people, most people I know, hate Mary-Sues, this is not going to be one, hopefully.  
  
Moralinde- Thanks, I do try.  
  
me as i am- yes, well, you get the door prize, Lindir /is/ a bit friendly. Sorry, but this story is not even goingto have Legolas in it. I'm focusing on Glorfindel, Lindir, Elrohir , Elladan and Elrond as elves go, but if someone asks nicely, I could guest star an elf or two.  
  
Jade Limill 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Lindir was on his way to Lord Elrond's study. On his way, he passed Glorfindel who, at the moment, had red hair hair and was looking angry. Lindir had neglected to tell him about the bucket on his door.  
  
"Have you seen the twins? I have a meeting in two hours, and prefer to be blonde," Glorfindel asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. Will change your name if it's permanent?" Lindir replied. (1)  
  
"I'm going to have to. I might even, Valar forbid, have to dye it back."  
  
"I'm going to see Elrond. If I see Elladan or Elrohir, I'll send them to you," Lindir said.  
  
"Oh, and what is this rumor about you entertaining a girl in the healing wing?"  
  
"Amy? No, I'm not entertaining her. I am taking care of her. You should meet her sometime."  
  
"Perhaps I will, do you think the twins might be there?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Lindir said, continuing on to Lord Elrond's study.  
  
When he got there, he knocked, and was alloted entrance to the study.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Lord Elrond?" Lindir asked when he had come in.  
  
"How many times must I ask you to call me Elrond? What have you found out about this Amy?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I know she was taken from her home when she was eight. She's been a slave under Lord Derrick for ten years, and made the plan under which she and others escaped. Also, she keeps company with a falcon named Stormwing. She talks to creatures, and understands them as well. And I found out from the Lord Falcon that Derrick is in the valley. It's only a matter of time before he finds her. Maybe he has already," Lindir responded sullenly.  
  
"Perhaps it would be better to move her to a different room. She is well enough for that, I hope?" Elrond replied.  
  
"Yes, indeed, she was out of bed yesterday, talking to Lord Stormwing," Lindir answered.  
  
"Very well. Would you move her to a guest room on the second floor? I think it would be better that way."  
  
"Of course, Elrond. And you might want to know that your sons dyed Glorfindel's hair red. Very fashionable," Lindir sniggered.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I will make sure to give them correct punishment," the half-elf said.  
  
  
  
Elrohir and Elladan were talking to Amy in her room when Stormwing heard footsteps.  
  
"Someone is coming towards us. A tall elf of medium weight," Amy translated.  
  
"Glorfindel," Elrohir said immediately. "I guess the trap worked. I think we should run now." Elladan gave an assenting nod and they stood up and ran out the door, straight into Glorfindel, complete with red hair.  
  
"Oh, Glorfindel. How nice to see you. Is that a new hair color?" Elladan greeted him, and he could hear Amy snickering in the background.  
  
"Why, yes, it is. The thing is, I have a meeting in less than two hours, and I would like it to be a normal color by then. I don't suppose any of you know how I could change my hair back, do do you?" Glorfindel said warningly.  
  
"Um, have you tried waiting three days? You know lye soap does wonders also," Elrohir tried his luck.  
  
"What a great idea, I also believe your father would like to see the two of you now," the Balrog-Slayer said as he went to go get lye soap.  
  
"You are going to be in /so/ much trouble with Ada gets done with us," Elladan told his twin.  
  
"No, I insist it is you that will get in trouble. After all, I was in the library for most of the day, unlike you, who hasn't been in there since the summer solstice," Elrohir shot back.  
  
"I have too! I was in there last week setting up the tripwire. . . . we /did/ take down the tripwire, right?" Elladan replied.  
  
"What tripwire?" Elrohir asked as they headed towards their rooms.  
  
"The tall elf had red hair!" Stormwing said.  
  
"I know! It was the funniest thing I ever saw!" Amy exclaimed as Lindir walked in.  
  
"What was?" He asked.  
  
"An elf with red hair! Telling off the twins!" Amy replied gleefully.  
  
"Oh, that would be Glorfindel, the Balrog-Slayer. They dyed his hair. I just came from Lord Elrond, who would like you to move to the second floor in a guest room so Lord Derrick can't get you." Lindir said with a smile.  
  
"Stormwing says he was here last night, and he knows where my room is. I think it would confuse him greatly if I suddenly changed rooms. So, what are we waiting for?" She asked, not so gleeful right then. Lindir sat on the bed beside her and put his arms around her.  
  
"You are sure he was here?" Lindir asked worriedly.  
  
"Positive. I have no reason to doubt Stormwing's word," Amy replied as she leaned back in his embrace.  
  
"Then we should go now. A room has ben prepared for you. It faces the inner courtyard, so Stormwing can stay with you and not feel caged," Lindir explained as there was a commotion in the hall.  
  
"Elrohir and Elladan were running as fast as their legs could carry them past the door with identical looks of terror on their faces. Glorfindel also ran past, with blue hair this time, and looking /very/ angry.  
  
"You said it would come out with lye soap!" Glorfindel screamed at them.  
  
"No, we said three days /and/ lye soap!" They yelled back at him. During the chase, Lindir, Amy, and Stormwing crept to Amy's new room, where Lindir left her. She marveled at it's beauty.  
  
The walls were cream colored, like almost all the walls in the place, and had a bed a bed on the left side, which was adorned with a new coverlet and white sheets and a feather pillow. There was a huge balcony that shared two other doors. The room had an oak dresser and wardrobe and nightstand in it. The wardrobe held dresses, mostly in pastel colors, though there were few dark ones in there. There was a wooden perch near the balcony, which had oak doors and rust colored, transparent curtains, tied back at the moment.   
  
Stormwing flew over to the perch and watched as Amy put away her few belongings, consisting of a bone ring, inset with a pearl, which she had hidden for ten years; and a knife, a bone one that she had made herself when she was a slave, sheathed in reeds that she had collected and woven together.  
  
A/N: Yes, well, Quick update, I know, but I had rare time on my hands. Please review, but please, NO FLAMES! Be civil people!  
  
Replies:  
  
Moralinde- Well, I figured that elves wouldn't actually be guarding the inside of the city. They would be guarding the outskirts, and if he kills enough elves. . . . and hides the bodies so the other elves don't know. . . he would have a certain time window in which to get Amy, and get past the outskirts, where he would only have to deal with occasional patrols. I didn't say anywhere in the story.  
  
Jade Limill 


	5. Chapter 5

A Slave Named Amy  
By Jade Limill  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Elladan and Elrohir came to a dead end. Elrohir went left, and his twin went right. Elrohir ran right past Elwen, who liked to call everyone by nicknames.  
  
"Hey, Rohi! Is Gorry coming after you and Lada again? Lord Rondal's gonna give you extra work if you keep it up," she called after him. He heard Glorfindel turn after him. "Hey Gorry! Rohi went that way!" She yelled and pointed after Elrohir.  
  
"Thank you, Ellie," he said, playing her game as she grimaced.  
  
"Don't cll me Ellie!"  
  
"Don't call me Gorry!" He shot back. He saw Elrohir turn towards his father'sa study and left off pursuit in favor of other prey. Elrond could deal with his son.  
  
Elrohir stopped outside his father's study and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Elrond called. Elrohir wallked in. "I assume Glorfindel is enjoying red hair at the moment?"  
  
"No, Ada, at the moment he is enjoying blue hair, from not following our instructions," Elrohir corrected.  
  
"And what did you tell him to do?" Elrond asked.  
  
"We told him to wait three days and use lye soap,"Elrohir replied. "It's not our fault he only used lye soap and didn't wait.  
  
"Yes, but you did give him red hair in the first place, and that was your fault. As punishment, you and your twin will have kitchen duty until it comes out. Then you will clean out the stables for a week,"Elrond decreed.  
  
"But Ada, what about the picnic Elladan and I were going to go on tomorrow?" Elrohir protested.  
  
"What about it?" He asked. "You'll be on kitchen duty, so I don't think you can go. Any other questions?"  
  
"Yes, do you have that book about the Numeareons that you said I could borrow?"  
  
  
  
Elladan had been hiding in a cave on the other side of the waterfall for two hours. He peeked through the falling water to see a blue head still looking around. He leaned back against the rocks. When Glorfindel went away, he would run for it.  
  
Jus then, Stormwing flew to perch right outside of the entrance. Elladan could have sworn the falcon smirked at him, then shrieked. Loudly. The noise attracted Glorfindel's attantion, and he started towards Elladan's hiding place.  
  
When the elda got there, Stormwing took off, revaeling the entrance to the cave, and Elladan.  
  
"Uh-oh," Elladan said as Glorfindel found him.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I'm in a hurry. A little warning, the next part probably needs a higher rating. So I'm going to make this rated R. Just a warning so you don't go to the PG-13 section trying to find it.  
  
Replies:  
  
Donnamira- thanks you did help me, but soon all will put into light on why she trusts elves. I'm trying to slow down the story, really.  
  
Moralinde- Thank you. I was going to make it green, but I looked in a chem. book and some dyes, when added bases to them, turn blue, so I wanted to make it a little realistic.  
  
M.A.D.- Okay, I'll try to put him in, but I cn't promise you'll like it.  
  
Almost Funny- Thanks, you helped me a lot. I know what you mean about Glorfy fics. Go to rated R and there are 2 in there that are NOT slash. I counted. I will try to make speech more formal. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, everyone, I hope you found this okay. I had to change the rating due to this chapter and maybe later ones. Oh, and in the last chapter, Elwen is the elven form of a mary-sue. She's that annoying.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Two days later, the twins were leaning out Rivendell's very large stables, and Glorfindel once again had golden hair, though he still smelled of lye soap. Amy had moved into the room next to his.  
  
He was getting back late, on account that Lindir had gotten him to play a game of chess, which he won, when he heard noises coming out of Amy's room.  
  
He opened the door cautiously, fully aware that Amy might have a lover, though he doubted she did. She was tossing and turning on the bed, moaning and murmuring and crying, though still asleep.  
  
"Please, no, you're wrong! I'm not a whore! Leave me alone, stop, please!" She sobbed.  
  
Glorfindel took pity on the girl and went over to the bed. He gently shook her called her name until she woke up. When she did, she scooted over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"You don't have red or blue hair anymore,"Amy stated, wrinkling her nose at the smell.  
  
"Yes, it finally came out. You were having nightmares. I woke you up. Would you like me to get you a sleeping draught?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Yes, please. I shall never get back to sleep without one, she replied, and he went to get the potion.  
  
When he returned, she drank what she could, and he put the rest on the nightstand beside her. He retired to his room to think.  
  
From what he had heard, he assumed Lord Derrick had used her, most likely unwillingly. He would get the truth out of her in the morning, after they had both slept well.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Glorfindel sighed. He had been trying to confirm his suspicions for the past hour.  
  
"Perhaps Stormwing knows then," he said.  
  
"Perhaps. But how are you going to find out? Can you talk to her or something?" Amy challenged, equally irritated. he had no right to pry into her past.  
  
"Actually, I used to have a hawk as a companion before I died. We had many long talks together." Amy paled at this news.  
  
"You died?"  
  
"Answer my question please."  
  
"You'll get nothing out of me, and I don't believe Stormwing will betray me so," Amy hissed and stormed out of Glorfindel's study, banging the cedar door behind her.  
  
Glorfindel's study was entirely cedar, with the exception of his chair which was oak. An insignia of his house was carved in the back of it. The room had green curtains going out onto a balcony, and was furnished with three bookshelves and a desk. Along with various chairs.  
  
"You heard enough?" Glorfindel asked, apparently to thin air.  
  
"More than enough. I can tell you anything you want to know," Stormwing replied, flying in through the balcony to perch on Glorfindel's desk. "Though I warn you it shall take a while, and you shall get quite angry."  
  
"Continue, please."  
  
"It started when Amy was forteen years old. He sent for her one night. She ran back in tears near dawn. The next night he sent for her again. When she refused, he sent guards to drag her to his room. She was crying and her dress was torn when he came back.  
  
"It has happened many times over the past years, though she no longer comes back crying, rather she waits until she thinks I am gone now.  
  
"She started having nightmares by fifteen, and began preparing a sleeping draught for herself every night. By seventeen, she started planning how to escape. When she left, she vowed that she would not be taken alive under any ircumstances.  
  
"She also has an amulet, small as an ant, kept oner neck by a thread of silk, to keep her from concieving. That is all I know." Stormwing explained. Glorfindel had a lethal glint in his eyes.  
  
"He has been using her for the past four years? And no one has done anything?" Glorfindel fought to keep his voice down.  
  
"What could anyone do? We did what we could, getting her an amulet, helping her escape. I've almost been killed twice for trying to claw his eyes out. Other animals dug traps for Lord Derrick, after Amy had passed through."  
  
"We need to stop Lord Derrick. We need to keep Amy safe. But why won't she talk about it? It would be embarassing to be sure, but why hide it?" Glorfindel mused.  
  
"I think perhaps he threatened her. She is still fearful of him, and thinks she can be caught again. She is just now beginning to trust again. What will you do with this knowledge?" Stormwing asked.  
  
"I will inform lord Elrond and ask for his consel. I would like you to inform Amy of this mellon-nin," Glorfindel replied. [my friend]  
  
"Gladly, though I think you have the easier part of this," Stormwing said.  
  
"Maybe so, though I would like to see you trying to tell Lord Elrond about it, when he can't understand you," he smirked. Stormwing flew away in search of Amy as Glorfindel concentrated on the paperwork in front of him.   
  
Elwen rushed out to the gate. Legolas came through and swung her around and hugged her.  
  
"Leggy, my love! What took you so long?" Elwen asked when he had set her down.  
  
"Elwen, my love, I had to clear up a few things with my father, but we are now free to get married and live in Mirkwood together!" Legolas replied, his eyes purple, proving her power over him. She knew the King of Mirkwood would be the same. Elwen /always/ got what she wanted. Soon, she would be Queen of Mirkwood, and everyone else would be her puppet. She kissed him and giggled as he carried her off to her room.  
  
A/N: And that's why it's rated R. Please review, but keep it civil! I might make a sequel, depends on how many people ask for one. In the sequel, the situation with Elwen, Legolas, and Mirkwood will be made much clearer.  
  
Replies:  
  
Almost funny- Thank you.  
  
M.A.D.- Absouluty nada. He'll leave it to Elrond. I put in Legolas, sorta.  
  
HelmsDeep2234- Thanks, A blue Glorfy was my idea, though I did read a fic where he was green!  
  
Donnamira- Thanks  
  
innocent elven chick- Thanks, I do try to make it funny.   
  
Melanie Greenleaf- I did read lovestruck. Very funny, but since I'm banned from the internet for a while, I couldn't review. I'm taking a risk just to update.  
  
Jade Limill 


	7. Chapter 7

A Slave Named Amy  
BY Jade Limill  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lindir walked over to Amy's room, taking his harp with him. Amy had commented on how she would like to hear him play for her, and he had agreed. Only he didn't expect to find what he did in her room.  
  
Amy was on her bed, sobbing noisely. He put down his harp by the door and walked over and sat down on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She leaned into his embrace and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"What is wrong?" He asked quietly when her tears had subsided a bit.  
  
"They hate me. Everyone hates me. I am tainted. Unclean," she cried.  
  
"Who said that? And why?" Lindir asked.  
  
"Lord Derrick. He said no one could ever love me, for I am a whore!"  
  
"Don't trust anything he sayd. It is a lie. I don't hate you, and niether does Stormwing or the twins or Glorfindel. and you're not a whore,"Lindir said sharply.  
  
"But I am! He called me and I came everytime!" She protested.  
  
"Did you want to go everytime?" Lindir asked, exasperated.  
  
"No, but he made me!"  
  
"Then you're not a whore. A whore would go willingly. Just because you went does not mean you are a whore. The fact you were forced says in itself that he used you. Never think you're a whore. Never," Lindir said softly.  
  
"But--" Amy started, until Lindir cut her off with a kiss. This was the gentlest kiss she had ever had. While Lord Derrick's kisses were rough and painful, Lindir's kiss was gentle and sweet.  
  
"Never," Lindir repeated when they broke.  
  
  
  
"She was raped," Glorfindel said, repeating everything Stormwing had told him to Lord Elrond.  
  
"Then we have but one choice. We must keep Lord Derrick away from her and keep him from doing this to others," Elrond decided.  
  
"I shall send out guards immediatly," Glorfindel said and went to do about it.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir came into their father's study soon after.  
  
"Ada, the stables are cleaned. May we see Amy now?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, you may not. I have things to take care of concerning her, and it would be best if she were left alone."  
  
"Of course, Ada," Elladan said.  
  
"Oh, and I need you two to go hunting. Be careful, for Lord Derrick is still out there. Don't leave the other alone for a moment," Lord Elrond said.  
  
"Yes, Ada," they said at the same time.  
  
A/N: A little short, I know. The next chapter will be up soon. There will be a sequel to this, in case anyone was wondering. I strongly suggest you all read my other stories.   
  
Replies:  
  
M.A.D.- I have a comp. in my own room w/ intertnet access. So I could still sneak on. It was hard because I had to wait until my parents went to sleep, and then there was always the chance that they would wake up. I'm off now, but it's only a matter of time before they kick me off for some other reason again. Sequel coming after this one is finished.  
  
lexi22- No, this is an R romance between Lindir and Amy. E/E are just her friends, and the tension breakers in the fic. Glorfindel also plays a big part. Sorry for the mix-up.  
  
Jade Limill 


	8. Chapter 8

A Slave Named Amy  
By Jade Limill  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lord Derrick saw ten warriors head out of the valley.  
  
Probably looking for for me' he thought glumly. By the time they find my trail, Amy and I will be long gone.' He smirked.  
  
He also saw the twins head out, and decided to follow them. They had given him Amy's whereabouts before, they might again.  
  
"Eld, why can't we see Amy? What things does our ada speak of?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I don't know, Rohi. I think we should trust his judgment and leave her alone. We don't even know where she stays."  
  
"I do. Second floor, guest wing. Right next to Glorfindel's room. Glorfindel's gone too."  
  
"Shut up! Oh, Valar, I hope no one heard that. It's supposed to be a secret." Elladan reprimanded.  
  
Lord Derrick only smirked, and planned how to get Amy back, now that in knew where she stayed.  
  
  
  
Lindir's eyes refocused when he heard a noise. He carefully disentangled himself from Amy and got up to search for his clothes. He knew he was planning to stay the rest of the night with her.  
  
After he had his leggings on, he decided to forsake his tunic and get back in bed with Amy. He had no sooner laid down again and wrapped his arms around her when Lord Derrick crept into the room.  
  
Lord Derrick was a heavy man with a strange mustache that hung down past his mouth. He had reddish brown hair and beady black eyes.   
  
Lindir stayed still and squeezed Amy briefly, waking her, though she also stayed silent when Lindir put a finger to her lips. Apparently Lord Derrick had yet to Lindir.  
  
"Wake up, little Amy, it's time to go home," Lord Derrick sing-sang. Amy popped her head and shrieked, while Lindir used that as a distraction to slide off the bed and get his harp.  
  
"Shut up, whore! We are going home, QUIETLY, and without that hawk of yours!" Lord Derrick hissed at her, while she was too scared to comment that her friend was a falcon.  
  
He never saw Lindir come up behind him and knock him out with the harp, breaking some strings in the process. Lord Derrick crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private, where we would not be interrupted, until morning, at least," Lindir said.  
  
Soon they had locked Lord Derrick in Glorfindel's room, knowing it would be a good place since he was gone, and were soon in Lindir's room, doing. . . . things.  
  
A/N: Short, I know, and Derrick really should have put up more of a struggle, but whatever. Please Review! I live off of them! And food, and water, and candy, and sugar cubes. . . . but that's not the point!  
  
Replies:  
  
leggylover4ever- Sorry about the grammar mistakes and typing errors. I use spellcheck when I remember, but Sometimes I for get. Thanks for reminding me! 


	9. Chapter 9

A Slave Named Amy  
By Jade Limill  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Glorfindel rode up to the estate with nine other warriors. People scurried around as if they were afraid not to. Glorfindel pulled a girl aside, who only looked about twelve or so.  
  
"Is Lord Derrick here?" Glorfindel asked kindly.  
  
"No, good sir. Lord Derrick left a week ago and has not been back since. He will be here any minute. If I am not working he will beat me. Are you here to free us?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes. We are here to free you, and to capture Lord Derrick to be held for trial and most likely be imprisoned," Glorfindel answered as the girl smiled and ran off to spread the good news.  
  
"Thank you, good sir. It has always been said here that elves will help anything honest, and I see that is true. Thank you!"  
  
"Free all slaves. Capture the overseers. And enjoy yourselves. We will wait here for Lord Derrick," he ordered and went inside to help himself to the wine and food the former slaves did not want.  
  
  
  
"Why is it said elves will help anything honest?" Glorfindel questioned the girl he had pulled aside earlier that day.  
  
"It is only a story, a legend really, but it is said that long ago, before Lord Derrick came, we lived in harmony with the elves, and they helped us. The ElvenKing had to pull back his borders though, so elves were farther away and did not come often," she answered, taking a sip of blackberry cordial.  
  
"Then Lord Derrick's ancestors, or one of them, anyway, decided that he didn't want to pay those that worked on his land, so he made them slaves. When the elves found out, they tried to free us, but failed, for the ElvenKing could not spare enough soldiers, because of the darkness coming into the land. So all of the elves were killed, save one, who reported failure to the king. From then on the elves, continued to help us, though silently, binding wounds, sneaking food and water into the fields, buying us to set us free, helping us escape. Now you have come, and set us free. That is why we trust elves and no one else." She finished.  
  
"I see. Thank you for this insight. What do you know about Amy?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Very much. First she was my roommate and later we had the same job of collecting reeds. I am her best friend, Idyla. I was with her when she tried to escape, and I aided her, packing food and water, some clothes, whatever I thought she might need." Idyla said.  
  
"Thank you. I will take my leave now, is there anything you would want?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Actually, the others were wondering if you would be the new master of the house, or at least choose someone you trust."  
  
"I will think about it. I have duties of my own in Imladris, but I will think of someone to put in charge," Glorfindel replied.  
  
"Thank you, that is all we want."  
  
  
  
Two days later, a messenger from Rivendell rode up, reporting that Lord Derrick had been captured. He was currently in Glorfindel's room with a guard on the outside.  
  
"My room? Why my room? There are plenty of other rooms he could stay in!" Glorfindel protested.  
  
"Because it was closest to where he was caught," came the reply.  
  
The captured overseers became the staff, as well as the slaves who had no homes to go back to. Glorfindel finally found someone he thought would be Mqaster of the House, if they would only consent.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Amy and Lindir were having a picnic. In the garden, at night. With candles.  
  
"Amy, I love you more than tie itself. Will you bond with me?" Lindir asked, not daring to hope she'd say yes.  
  
"Lindir, you have grown dear to me these past weeks. I love you, and I would love to bond with you," Amy replied happily.  
  
A messenger arrived as they were planning the ceremony.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel would like us to rule the estate. He says there are no more slaves, only staff, and all the slave quarters have been refurnished and are housing the staff now, who all get paid. What do you think?" He asked quietly. she kissed him.  
  
"We will rule the estate /after/ we bond. And after we get you a new harp," she replied softly.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is also short, and it also goes fast, but there will be and epilogue, I promise. There will also be a sequel involving legolas and that horrible elven mary-sue, Elwen. If you like my writing style, I have published other LOTR fanfics, and feel free to read and review them. thank you.  
  
Replies:  
  
M.A.D.- I'm trying not to make it too short, I even added in parts to it.  
  
Moralinde- Actually, I don't have much of a life out of ff.net unless it envolves church or my horse. It wasn't the whore part that was R, it was the rape part. I know it's probably PG-13 still, but I don't want to take any chances.  
  
leggylover4ever- I've spell checked everything, sorry about the grammar, I'm bad at that.  
  
Jade Limill 


	10. Epilogue

A Slave named Amy  
By Jade Limill  
  
Epilogue  
  
The bonding ceremony was a success, mostly because Elwen and Legolas had not come out of their room yet. Lindir and Amy went into the house and didn't come out for two days. Stormwing moved in with Glorfindel, who had had to repaint his walls and replace all the furniture.  
  
Amy and Lindir had three children, and they could all talk to animals. When Amy died, Lindir left the house to his children and moved back to Imladris.  
  
Lord Derrick spent the rest of his days in prison in Mirkwood, ruled by King Thranduil, though he was let out briefly by a certain Mary-Sue that controlled the King, but was put back in prison again, much to Amy's relief.  
  
Glorfindel adopted Idyla, who moved to Rivendell and eventually married Taurdur, a ranger that came by with Halbarad every so often.   
  
Lindir and Amy's line lasted for twenty-two generations before dying out. The last one was killed by orcs when they attacked the estate and burnt it to the ground, but that is another story. . . .   
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of the story. If you like my style, I have published many LOTR fanfics, and a few orginal fics, which you will find on my bio page. I humbly thank you for reading this fic, and remind you to look out for the sequel, which concentrates on the situation in Mirkwood and a horrible Mary-Sue named Elwen the annoying. Thank you,  
  
Jade Limill  
  
Replies:  
  
M.A.D.- Yes, I'm trying to write the whole story, then update every other day, like another fanfiction author I know.  
  
Moralinde- Sorry. It was supposed to say Amy i love you more than time itself.' And I'm going to fix it so it's been longer. But with movies, people fall in love within like, a week, if that, so I think I'm safe there.  
  
Miss Annoying- My real name is rachel, not Jade, But Jade and Anna are my favorite names.  
  
Preview of Terrible Elwen:  
  
Elwen smirked as she noticed the King's purple eyes. He was under her power.  
  
"And what exactly do you want to do when I sail for Valinor and you become Queen, in two weeks time?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"I want to have an heir by Legolas and then kill him. Hope you don't mind too much," she replied.  
  
"No problem at all. I trust this kingdom to you and hope you and your heir have a lasting reign" Thranduil said, thinking only of pleasing her. . . . . ' 


End file.
